


Overlook the Blooded Mess

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [15]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 100 kinks, Cunnilingus, Episode: c02e005 The Open Road, Knotting, M/M, Missing Scene, Semi-Public Sex, Tiefling Biology, Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Male Character, Trans porn by a trans author, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: Caleb cuts him off with a rough kiss, mostly teeth and extremely uncoordinated. “You almost died, Mollymauk. Do not act as though things are okay.”





	Overlook the Blooded Mess

**Author's Note:**

> 015\. Surprise Sex  
Title from Next to Me by Imagine Dragons  
[100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)
> 
> "Female" coded language is used.

As they approach the little tavern, still beaten and bloody from the fight with the gnolls, Caleb stops Mollymauk at the back of the group. “Go into the alley and wait for me,” he whispers. Molly swallows but nods, breaking off from the group.

Nott looks up at Caleb, confusion on her face. Caleb pats her head. “Stay with the others. Get a drink for me?” Nott nods, scampering in with the rest of the party.

Rounding the corner of the building, Molly is leaning against the wall. His robes are matted with blood, wounds still scabbing over. Caleb stalks up to him, shoving Molly back by his shoulders.

“Why, Mr. Widogast, to what do I owe-”

Caleb cuts him off with a rough kiss, mostly teeth and extremely uncoordinated. “You almost  _ died _ , Mollymauk. Do not act as though things are okay.” Caleb brings a hand up to caress Molly’s blood-streaked cheek, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone, before claiming Molly’s mouth again. This time it’s cleaner, Caleb letting Molly lick into his mouth and take control. When they break apart, Caleb leans his forehead against Molly’s. “I only just got you. I can not lose you already.”

Molly rests his hands on Caleb’s waist, pulling the human closer. “You have me.” Molly presses his hips forward, tail wrapping around Caleb’s thigh as Molly grinds against it. “Let me have you, here, now.”

Caleb’s head falls to Molly’s shoulder as he presses closer to the leg between his own. “ _ Ja,  _ Mollymauk, yes.”

Molly spins them so Caleb’s back is against the wall and drops to his knees unceremoniously. With a smirk up at Caleb, Molly pushes back the dirty coat before yanking down his trousers and smallclothes, immediately pressing his mouth to Caleb’s center and sucking on his clit. Caleb stifles a groan with the back of his hand, the other shooting down to tangle his fingers in purple hair.

Molly wastes no time taking Caleb apart, licking and sucking at his pussy. Caleb is biting his lip so hard he’s sure it’ll split, pulling Molly’s hair harder as the tiefling lifts one of his legs over his shoulder for better access. Caleb can’t help but cry out when Molly’s snake-like tongue dips inside him, finding every right spot. He rocks his hips down into Molly’s face, riding Molly’s tongue like his life depends on it.

It doesn’t take long for Caleb to come, between the adrenaline from the earlier fight and Molly’s devil tongue inside him. Molly wipes off his mouth with the back of his hand before Caleb yanks him back up for a harsh kiss, Caleb sucking the taste of himself off of Molly’s tongue. “I need you inside of me, right now,” Caleb demands, pulling at Molly’s trousers.

Molly undoes his belt and pops the button, pulling out the prettiest purple cock Caleb has ever seen. Caleb licks the palm of his hand, bringing it down to stroke Molly a few times before he tries to hike a leg up around Molly’s waist. Molly chuckles, his own hand going to slide two fingers into Caleb and curling them, causing Caleb to cry out, the sound echoing through the alley. 

“You’re so wet for me, darling,” Molly coos. Caleb scowls at him.

“In. Now, Mollymauk.”

Molly laughs again, a beautiful sound in Caleb’s ears. “And bossy, too.” He grabs Caleb by the thighs and hoists him up, lining up Caleb with his cock before lowering the human onto it. Caleb moans lowly as Molly fucks into him, the ridges along the underside rubbing inside him just right.

Molly thrusts up into him hard and fast, Caleb trying to roll his hips down to meet him as best he can. At one particularly hard thrust, Caleb groans and throws his head back, a dull  _ thunk _ sounding out when his head hits the wall. His blunt nails claw at the back of Molly’s neck, Molly making small noises against Caleb’s throat as he fucks into him.

When the base of Molly’s cock starts to swell, knot catching slightly on Caleb’s entrance, Caleb whines. “Come on, Molly, please,  _ bitte,  _ come in me, Mollymauk, please, fuck,” he babbles, fingers climbing up to tangle in Molly’s hair again.

“Caleb-” Molly’s cut off by his knot fully catching inside Caleb, locking them together as he comes. He continues to rut, tail flicking around to rub against Caleb’s clit until he comes a second time, spasming around Molly.

Molly rests his forehead against Caleb’s chest, Caleb’s cheek pillowing on top of his head between his horns. As they wait for his knot to go down, Molly tilts his head up, pressing soft kisses to Caleb’s lips, holding him tightly around the waist so he doesn’t fall.

When Molly finally slips out of him, cock soft and dripping, cum dripping down Caleb’s thighs, Molly helps the human back down to his feet. Molly helps draw Caleb’s clothes back up shaking legs, doing up his own trousers and belt. He wraps his arm around Caleb’s waist, Caleb leaning his head on Molly’s shoulder as they head into the Feed and Mead, separating only once they’re up the stairs and entering the single room their friends are in.

Fjord and Jester are on the only two beds, Fjord’s hulking frame taking up the small bed, Nott curled up in the extra space on Jester’s. Beau is spread out on the floor between them, snoring lightly.

Quietly, Caleb sets his alarm spell, winding his silver thread around the door and windows before joining Mollymauk between Jester’s bed and the wall. Molly wraps Caleb up in his arms, drawing his coat over the both of them. Caleb’s on the edge of falling asleep, Molly’s breathing even beneath his cheek, when a rustle above them startles him.

He looks up to find Jester’s face, pale blue in the moonlight, peering down at them over the side of the bed. 

“You two smell like sex,” she whispers, giggling softly as Caleb’s face darkens a deep red. She retreats when Caleb buries his face deeper into Molly’s chest, a soft chuckle escaping Molly.

**Author's Note:**

> drop a kudos!  
drop a comment!  
follow me on:  
[tumblr!](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
[twitter!](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
